Cursed
by Skitter
Summary: Lenalee meets a strange new boy from another school, who transfers to her school to take her life away while their relationship blossoms. Allen x Lenalee AU Reviews! LavixOC
1. Playback

**CHAPTER ONE: Playback**

--

"Bonded together 'ike unbreakable 'hread," the Headmaster idly drawled in a cold tone. "Ye'll are to 'ring 'ack the blood for ze ancestors, 'eviving zem…"

The three students who were kneeling down in front of him stared at the floor, showing no expression on their faces. The Headmaster continued in his weird accent. "I 'ave found ze 'erfect match for ze reincarnation of zeir blood and 'lesh…"

A tear fell from a student's eye and splattered on the floor. The other two stared at him in horror, for the Headmaster had spotted the sudden form of remorse and pain. "'TAND, YE MINION! 'OW MANY 'IMES MUST I 'ELL YE NOT TO SHOW 'MOTION?!"

The sounds of the whip being slashed across flesh could be heard, but no shouts or yells of pain were heard. Filthy emotions like sorrow and hurt weren't supposed to exist in this Curse Clan. Simply because they were the destroyers of time, earth and skies.

--

Lenalee Lee glanced up at the clouded skies and groaned. It was going to rain again; the new batch of plants she had just planted would be drowned… she hurried back to the garden and unearthed the seedlings, before transferring them into little ceramic pots.

It was beginning to rain heavily. The gray skies had turned murky brown, to her astonishment. She quickly gathered her spade and pots and ran for shelter. She was already drenched when she reached the canteen. When she set her belongings down, she suddenly remembered that she had carelessly left the necklace her brother had given her there when she was gardening…

Lenalee slapped her forehead in exasperation and ran back to the patch of earth. If she lost that necklace…her brother would completely go insane. Like how he went bonkers when she had misplaced the box of chocolates he gave her during Valentines' as she could only accept chocolates from the only male-himself.

Oh no, Lenalee thought as she imagined the chaos Komui Lee would kick up. He had specially carved "FOR MY DARLING SISTER" on it, with her face on one side of the heart-shaped charm and his on the other side. The thought of it made her shudder…

"Oww…" she had run into something in midst of her dreadful thoughts. She grimaced as she pulled back, and saw patterns of a shirt. She sweatdropped. Uh oh. A boy.

Her line of vision rose up until she met a very handsome male's face. His eyes were silver-gray, the color of iron. They were hard and impenetrable. A slight smile played on his lips as he held out my necklace, dry from rain. "…and I suppose this is yours?"

His voice was friendly, and light. Lenalee stared at him, stunned for a moment until he waved a hand in front of her. "Miss? We're drenched by now…"

His eyes stared, amused at her reaction. Lenalee snapped out of her trance and retrieved the damned necklace from his grasp. "Thanks," she smiled as he took a stride to catch up with her. "I haven't seen you before. You just transferred in?"

The boy smiled back as they hurried for the canteen. "Yeah. Entered today."

Lenalee finally got a good look at him when they reached the shelter. He was wearing a black hoodie with a weird pattern on it. The hoodie contrasted greatly with his gray eyes, astonishing pale skin and most shocking—his white hair.

"…I'm a freak." He stated bleakly. Lenalee forced herself to look away from the stunningly beautiful boy.

"No, you aren't," she said firmly. "What's your name?"

"Allen Walker. And yours?" he held out a hand and she shook it warmly. "Lenalee Lee."

The moment she said it, his eyes flashed. Lenalee swore she saw a glimpse of sorrow, regret and sympathy in his eyes, but they were gone in half a second. His hand tightened around hers, and she began to shift uncomfortably. Allen sure had a cold handshake…

"Nice to meet you," he smiled widely, but it didn't reach his eyes. Lenalee gathered her pots and spade before turning to him, looking quite comical. A pot was balanced on her head, and she juggled five in each hand. Allen laughed as he helped her out.

Lenalee glanced at the boy, frowning. He seemed familiar…

Behind them, two shadows loomed. The messy-haired shadow let out a cheeky laugh. "Ooh, look, Yuu-chan! Allen-kun's gotten a hot girl!"

"Che, she's our prey."

"…Bullshit."

--

"...Like I was saying, the school is ran by Komui. He is totally ins—" Lenalee could barely finish her sentence when something whizzed past them. An older male beamed at them through his spectacles.

"Hello there! I see my dear Lenalee has met…" His brows furrowed in. "Allen Walker, isn't it?"

Allen bowed politely. "Hajimemashite,"

Komui shot a suspiciously look at him. "A newcomer, with my Lenalee! Are you guys going out or something?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes and saw Allen begin to smile at the ridiculous situation. Komui turned to the front so his back was facing the two of them. Lenalee bet that he was making a list on how to destroy the Intruder.

"Nii-san, he's just a newcomer!"

Komui gave up and shoved the tiny Handy Notebook into his pocket and sniffed at Allen. "Okay. This is your timetable, you can give the spare ones to the other two. Lavi and Kanda Yuu, I hear?"

"Yes," Allen accepted the papers and studied them.

"Awesome!" Lenalee rejoiced. "You placed me in all of his classes!"

Komui's face turned comically sulky. Nearly on the waterworks, he drifted away. She sighed and turned back to Allen, who was already walking down the stairs, his eyes narrowed into slits as he analyzed the school direction-signs.

"What're you looking for?" Lenalee finally caught up, panting. Allen's eyes sparkled. His lips curved up into a delightful smile as he stared at the sparkling heavenly canteen.

"Food! You guys have the best canteen ever!"

Although he was smiling broadly as he ordered food, Lenalee saw the haunted look in his eyes. The drenched bandages that were wrapped around his lower arms weren't helping to soothe her curiosity either.

"Allen-kun? Do you need new bandages?"

He stiffened and looked at her, smiling sadly. "There's no need."

The tone of his voice made Lenalee think it was better not to reply. Really, he was odd.

--

**A/N:**

**AllenxLenalee again!**

**I'm really addicted to the fluff I think of when it's about the couple… You guys can give suggestions about the plot, I'm not really sure about it yet. And those who need translation for the weird (ahem) language at the top can ask me about it.**

**Reviews, please! I need inspiration!**

**-Skitter**


	2. Mistakes

**CHAPTER TWO: Mistakes**

* * *

Allen Walker was stalking her. Yes, Lenalee was sure of it.

From the canteen to the foyer, and back to the canteen again, he was behind her, a mere feet away. It was soothing to feel the presence of someone in the deserted compounds, but in this case, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Plus, just a second ago, she had just recalled that it was a public holiday and only the school staff, herself and her brother was around in the campus. And Allen had claimed that it was his first day…

Or was she just going insane over his stunning beauty?

Allen, as though listening to her thoughts, quickened his footsteps so he was walking briskly by her side. "What are you thinking about, you seem distracted…"

Lenalee frowned slightly. "Firstly, today's not a schooling day. Secondly, how did you get in when there's no one it the gate to let you enter?"

He laughed briefly, watching the rain pour down from the skies. "I climbed over. And since I registered today, isn't it also counted as my first day of school?"

She rolled her eyes, inwardly smiling at his way of stating facts. "So, aren't you going home now? You've already got Monday's timetable."

Allen had already started to walk off, his footsteps silent. "Yeah, I guess. See you around, Lenalee-san," he said, as the boy walked into the rain and before Lenalee could reply, he turned round the corner and disappeared.

--

Lavi propped his legs up on a table and yawned. His hand idly felt around for the lighter resting nearby and lit the cigarette he had between his lips.

"…I thought you quitted?" Allen asked and attempted to snatch the lighter away from him. Lavi laughed openly and waved the smoking stick in front of him.

"It ain't a real one, buddy," the older male had a disturbing aura around him. Was it just stress? Or disgust?

Yeah, Allen thought silently. It smelt more like mint smoke…

"So, what's up with that chick?" Lavi smiled and leaned forward. "Lenalee Lee, right?"

The white-headed boy scowled. "Don't talk about her. She's just plain oblivious to our plans. Or maybe, _blissfully_ oblivious…"

Kanda Yuu snorted as he walked into the living room, sitting down as well. "Moyashi, if you screw up on this set-up, _he_'ll kill you."

Allen sighed heavily and ripped off the bandages on his arms, revealing nothing but healed flesh. "He can do nothing to harm us," he stated out as the Homeroom's door swung open, and more students of their school house system team rushed in after P.E.

"So, who will go visit her after she ends her work?" Lavi stubbed the tip of his 'cigarette' and stood up, stretching. Kanda looked away instantly. Allen, instead, suddenly had innocent-puppy-eyes and was practically begging for the opportunity.

"You're craving for her attention, aren't you?" Lavi nearly said out, but didn't. Instead, a slight smile lit up his flawless features.

--

"Nii-san…?" Lenalee called from the gates of the school. She saw her brother look back and wave. "I'll be off! See you at home!" Her brother swayed a little at her thoughtfulness before he grinned so widely, his white teeth were visible ten feet away.

Lenalee turned and started to leave the school, locking the gates behind her. She had spent the whole day sorting out the papers stating the names of the newcomers. This year, her brother's school had more students, oddly…

"Hey."

She frowned. A lecherous guy, again? Maybe she'd practice her newly-mastered High Kick on the disturbing stranger… She turned around, bracing herself.

Allen Walker grinned at her and waved leisurely and she relaxed immediately, nearly laughed at herself. Allen, the lecher… If that was the case, she'd eat her sock.

"What's up?" she asked as Allen followed her closely, his eyes on her. "Hanging around?"

He laughed lightly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Nope. I just got back from school."

Lenalee frowned slightly, "Haven't you transferred over?"

"Oh, it's part-time diploma learning. Complicated stuff, you don't wanna hear about it…"

Allen's tone of voice made it impossible to tell if he was lying or not. "Oh, I see…" she murmured as she absently took a step into a puddle of muddy water. Immediately, his arms grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into his chest.

Lenalee flushed crimson. "I'm sorry!" she cried, hurrying to stand up properly without being supported by the guy she barely knew. She looked up to see Allen's face looking uncertain, pained. But the odd expression instantly morphed into his usual smiling features.

"It's okay."

The male walked her home, insisting so defiantly that Lenalee had to stop protesting. He, however, stayed a good space wide away from her. She walked up to her door and fumbled with her keys, at the same time watching Allen at the side of her eye, as though expecting him to vanish into thin air.

"No use watching me," he called cheerfully. "I won't disappear until you go in."

Lenalee nearly laughed at his straight-forwardness and opened the door. "See you again!" she waved back before she closed the door, not seeing the ancient mask of sorrow on Allen's face as he stared after her.

--

"Outrageous." Komui Lee stared in horror at the letter he had just received. "The whole troop is entering?"

"It's supposed to be good news, isn't it?" Lenalee asked as she set the bunny-face cup on her brother's dusty table.

"No… It wouldn't make sense if the whole colony of Deverman's School transferred here!"

"Why?" Lenalee frowned. "Deverman's is the school of arts, isn't it?"

Komui took a gulp of coffee and nodded. "It has never been friendly to neighborhood schools, but now they're actually sending over students to promote this school," he turned to his sister and had dramatic tears rolling down his cheeks. "THEY'RE RICH, SNOBBY KIDS!"

Lenalee rolled her eyes and scanned down the list of names. _Tyler Oregan, Gwenn Wu, Edward Drake..._

The list was long, about a hundred or so weird names that sounded foreign. Her eyes fell on the last twenty names. _Lavi, Kanda Yuu, Allen Walker…_

_Wait, Allen Walker?_

Lenalee dropped the list, startling her brother.

--

The pencil in Kanda Yuu's hand broke. The male made a sound of utmost disgust and flung the broken bits of wood and lead across the room. He dumped the board down to the floor before he could even stand up.

"Yuu-chan? What's wrong?" Lavi asked from the fireplace.

"…She's coming." Kanda curtly replied before he strolled to the door and locked it twice.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you to all reviewers of this story! Same to the alerters, too. I'm not really sure of the plot yet, I think I should be able to come out with it by chapter five.**

**Meanwhile, I hope you guys like the chapter and review, as well as give suggestions for the upcoming chapters! **

**-Skitter**


	3. Nightmares

CHAPTER THREE: Nightmares

* * *

_Hello, Miranda._

_I must admit, days keep flying past. I haven't seen you for a long while now, I really miss you! Listen, strange things have been happening these days, I keep feeling like I'm being followed around, but nothing is. Winds keep blowing from behind, not front. Maybe I should have stopped my brother from letting me stay in Highferson's this year and returned back to old school with you._

_This year's intake has been increasing by day; Deverman's Academy has been sending more pupils over. Komui thinks it's a bad thing. Remember those days when we got bullied by students from that school? I've always thought that the students there were trained brutally, assumed they were all bullies and stuff… but recently I met this really nice guy, and he's been around the estate. He's from Deverman's, too. Since the day he appeared, strange things keep happening to me. It's odd, really._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Lenalee._

Allen frowned and folded the letter, stuffing it back into the crumpled and wet envelope. Then, he threw it into the fireplace by his bed, watching it burn into ashes in the raging flames.

--

"…but Yuu-chan said she was coming!" Lavi protested. Allen rolled his eyes at the older male who was holding a sword to his neck menacingly. "Seriously, Kanda, I trailed her and she's now home. Don't give us wrong information."

Kanda gave him a glare so lethal that it would make flowers wither. "I sensed her from across the street! She was planning to come."

Allen continued giving him the I-don't-give-a-damn-of-what-you're-talking look. Lavi sighed. "We've been missing classes since Monday. I think we should go back to Biology now, Yuu-chan."

Kanda hastily threw down the copy of _Daily Times_ and picked up his textbooks instead. "I don't want to see his face." He sent another glare across the room to Allen before striding off. The redhead followed behind him.

"I don't see why we're fighting over Lenalee Lee, Allen-san." He just said. Allen threw himself onto the lounge's sofa and put a pillow over his face, covering his vision and deafening his hearing. What was he doing?

--

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

"I don't get it, Miranda," Lenalee argued. "You didn't receive my letters? It's entirely impossible, unless the postman screwed up his job!"

"_Lenalee-san, w-what's the matter?"_

"No, it's nothing!" Lenalee hurriedly said. "Look, I'll resend the thing again later on. Bye." She hung up quickly and grabbed her coat before leaving the house, slamming the door behind her. The skies were already overcast, but she had to talk to the post office manager. It was the fifth time she had came across the same matter; her letters were no longer reaching her friend.

"Hello, I would like to know why all of my letters are not being delivered." Lenalee calmly demanded, watching as the woman at counter gazed at the name on her Citizenship Card before keying something into the system and furrowing her brows. "I'm sorry, Miss. You appear to have not sent a single letter since a week ago."

Lenalee slumped back into the white wall of the office. "It can't be! I sent every single one of them this week!"

The staff merely gave her a look before resuming in her work. She quietly left, confused at annoyed at the same time. Weird things were happening, and school was reopening the next day. She hadn't packed her bag, or straighten her uniform. Maybe Komui would do that for her…

Exhausted, she dragged herself up to her room after shoving down the badly-cooked dinner by her brother. Lenalee flopped down on the bed in her oddly warm pajamas and closed her eyes, drifting away….

_A pair of gray eyes was staring into her eyes. Something was pulling her down in the murky waters by the neck, and she could hardly breathe… but suddenly, she was tossed out of the water surface, and fell face-down on hard twigs and dried leaves. Pain seared through her, her neck burning, forcing her to choke…_

Lenalee screamed, bolting up. She wasn't sweating, instead she was perfectly cool. Her heart pumped furiously within her chest. She desperately looked around, gripping the pillow until the fabric tore.

"Lenalee!" Komui Lee rushed into the room, and saw her shivering, her violet eyes completely wild. He swiftly swept over and embraced her trembling and sobbing form. Lenalee, for the first time in ages, truly appreciated the fact that she had an overly-protective brother.

--

"Lenalee, are you sure?" Komui said for the tenth time, worriedly pacing the kitchen. "You look pale; you can't go to school in this state!"

Lenalee picked up another ham sandwich and bit into it, sighing. "I'm okay, Nii-san. I've to support you in the first day of you being the Vice-Principal, right?"

Komui smiled back anxiously. "Well… okay, but take along some pills…" he gave her a whole case of colorful pills, ranging from white to pink and pink to gray. Lenalee sweatdropped, and finished her breakfast. Grabbing her schoolbag and the case, she stood up.

"I'll go myself, Nii-san. You've got a phone call from the Ministry of Education later, remember?"

Komui froze in his footsteps and a look of distress came onto his features. "Okay… Take care. I'll see you at school…"

It didn't stop him from walking her to the door and waving so vigorously from the distance that Lenalee thought his arms would just drop off or something. Smiling to herself, she pulled out the school tie from her pocket and started to put it on in the shelter. It was starting to drizzle slightly, but she didn't have an umbrella…

Lenalee was about to sprint back into her house to grab an umbrella, but the oh-so-familiar pair of hands that grabbed her thin shoulders and held her back with irresistible force. "Hello," Allen said cheerfully. "Let's go to school together, okay?"

She only could stare, dumbfounded. Where did he come from? He looked absolutely stunning with his new black-and-white uniform, but Lenalee had a feeling that Allen looked good in anything, from ragged clothing to tuxedos. He grinned at her expression, and she had to focus to look away from his face. Then, she realised that they were not alone. Two other tall males stood behind him, a redhead and a long-haired sullen guy.

"That's Lavi, the red one. The other… he's Kanda Yuu, but feel free to call him Yuu," Allen shot an evil glance at Kanda, who glared back. "He absolutely loathes it." But Allen looked ecstatic, as though the world's most fun thing to do was to anger someone that looked as aggressive as Kanda.

They were all the same. Same auras, dark and mysterious, same haunted look in their eyes that could smolder so irresistibly. Cool-but-burning emerald, accusing purplish-sapphire and friendly-yet-scorching gray. Gray, the exact shade as the pair of eyes in her nightmare…

Lenalee was only jolted out of her thoughts when Lavi bent over to tuck her tie into her collar, gazing into her eyes, observing. "Hello, pretty," he teased. "You're certainly—"

Allen pushed his face away from hers, watching as she struggled to regain composure. "We'd better go. Kanda's already left."

In fact, the male was already several miles away from them. Allen pulled her closer so they could share an umbrella, while Lavi streaked forward in a fluid and swift run and caught up with Kanda. "What, afraid?" Allen asked softly, feeling her shiver a little.

"No. I'm alright." Lenalee looked straight forward, hoping that Allen couldn't sense the fear and confusion that was threatening to become overwhelming in her. But at least, she always felt safe near him.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for all the reviews and stuff! Yeah, I know it's difficult to figure out the details, but I'm trying to simplify it currently. Somehow, I managed to connect the title to the plot! I might not update for a while, due to some matters... Meanwhile, please review and alert this story or anything… Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flames!

Take care, people…

-Skitter


	4. Stalker

**CHAPTER FOUR: Stalker**

* * *

Screams, as loud as a thousand of brass trumpets being blown at the same time, were heard when Komui made his way to Highferson's High School a few minutes later. It was so screeching and horrible, that he had to use mufflers to block them out. Instantly, he knew what had all the newcomers so agitated over.

The first thing he saw when he entered the rusty gates of the school was Allen, looking strained and pale, grasping Lenalee close to him by the shoulders. Kanda Yuu was rushing towards the entrance of the school, looking murderous. Meanwhile, the redhead let himself be drifted and pushed amongst the throngs of screaming females.

"WHERE'S THE CHOPPER?!" Komui Lee screamed. His voice was distinctive even over the hundreds of girls who were fangirling over the new handsome lads. All he saw in his fiery eyes was the scene of Allen so close to his beloved, pure and beautiful sister. He recklessly reached for a pencil hanging loose from a male's bag in front of him. Komui charged like a raging rhinoceros towards Allen Walker.

There was a silence for a while as the crazy vice-principal made his way slow-motion to bewildered Allen. The younger male simply grabbed the stub of a pencil out of his trembling hands and it broke in his grasp. Lenalee watched in amusement as the pieces of wood and lead scattered on the ground.

"WAAAAHHH!" Komui burst into the waterworks, clutching onto Lenalee's waist until she tugged him off.

"I'm going to really enjoy it here." Allen closed his umbrella and shot Lenalee a smile. She laughed, and hung up her coat.

_Attacking with a pencil,_ he thought and nearly cracked up. _Amusing. He'd do that to Kanda someday_.

--

"Horrible." Kanda snarled and watched Allen with loathing. "Who was the idiot who came out with this plan?"

Allen gave him a severe look. "The Earl, in case you forgot," he opened his bag. "And I don't think you forgot. Noah following us, I could tell. They're planted in our classes. All of them…"

Kanda stiffened, as Lavi pulled out a chair beside them, ignoring the camera flashes and the simultaneous squealing around them. "What? I knew it, that asshole didn't trust us with the job." Kanda hissed.

"What?" Lavi glanced at their expressions immediately got a gist of the conversation. "Talk softly, will you?"

"They're planted in all of our classes. Komui-san placed us in the same classes; I think the Earl told him to," Allen murmured softly. "Or rather, threaten."

Lavi simply grinned cheerfully, earning a few gasps from the fangirls. "They can't hurt us in the premises of this school, anyway. Allen has put up charms, right?"

"That isn't the issue—"Kanda was cut off.

"The problem is that they can easily hurt Lenalee without us notic—" Allen fell into silence.

At that moment, Lenalee strolled into the classroom and gazed down at the sitting plan she was holding. She looked up and her confident gaze fell on the spare seat between Allen and Lavi. Kanda cursed softly under his breath and looked away, while the other girls swooned in envy as she made her way towards her new seat.

"You mind if I sit here?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow at the three males' expressions. Allen quickly recovered and nodded, pulling out the chair for her with his foot. Lavi started a cheerful conversation about balloons and Christmas and how they're somehow related in a way.

--

"…Tyki lad…" the Headmaster of Deverman's Academy delicately picked up a sugar cube from the tray with a prong and dropping it into his steaming cup of tea.

"Yes, Earl?" the young gentlemen answered, glancing over.

"Go pay a visit to Highferson's; I believe those teenagers are pulling off the threads I've tied them tightly with." The figure said, but his smile wasn't seen; his teeth were always revealed.

"What happened to your accent?" Tyki Mikk smirked and bowed down, his hat covering part of his gray-tinged face. The Earl merely laughed.

"It's a façade."

Tyki Mikk sported a pair of very luxurious golden eyes, misted over and clouded with nothing but emptiness. And now, the only motive of his existence was to bring the split blood of the Last Heart.

--

"…Say what?" Allen choked on his soda. "Rhode's here?"

Lavi's legs were propped up on the lounge's table, a picture of comfortable ease. Girls who had sneaked in immediately swooned, and Kanda spun around abruptly, his elbow whacking Allen in the head. "What the hell are they doing here anyway?" he hissed, disgusted. "I wanted peace, and you two had to come along, bringing along these…"

"I didn't! Besides, some of the girls here are pretty cute…" Lavi's expression went soft. Allen shuddered, rubbing his head. "So, back to the subject… Is Rhode really here?"

"Yeah, Lenalee said so… She's In Home Economics period with that twerp."

Allen cursed. "Hope she doesn't poison the girl."

More girls creeping up of them squealed at his harsh voice. Lavi idly raised his emerald eyes to a girl who was raising a camera to her eye and smiled lazily. Immediately, she fainted and was trampled by the troop of girls getting more frenzied.

"Jerk," Kanda growled. "You're actually enjoy this!"

"I can't help it," Lavi replied, grinning. "At Deverman's, we're treated like shit, the girls are so snobby and stuff. These girls are actually better, if you consider it in a new perspective. Allen agrees, too!"

"What?" Allen looked dazed.

"…Leenaleeee…." The redhead enunciated every syllable, grinning as he adjusted his eye-patch. "You sooo like her!"

Allen shot him a glare. "Stop it, Lavi."

Lavi was about to reply cheekily when Kanda silenced both of them with a death glare.

--

"Hey, Drew," Shizuka nudged her friend nervously. "I didn't know that there were so many pupils from Deverman's here. Maybe I should just transfer back."

"What's wrong with them?"

"You didn't know? I heard they were bullies and everything but all of them look so intimidating and—oh boy—so incredibly good looking…" the girl went all cross-eyed at the males strolling into the Additional Math classroom. "I mean like, look at the redhead!"

Drewel looked up and saw a tall male, probably a head taller than her. He was unmistakably smiling so wide that it looked as though his face was going to break into two. The weird thing was that his hair was flaming orange, and his eye that was not covered with an eye-patch was bright emerald, visible from even her seat.

"So...?" Drewel frowned and looked away as the redhead noticed her staring. Shizuka continued to fangirl over all the Deverman's School's male students. "Hey, Lenalee came."

The girl who just came in waved at them and turned around to talk to two new students before the three of them approached Drewel and Shizuka. As they got closer, she noticed the evident scowl on the long-haired guy's face. The other male was handsome—in fact, all of them were—with white hair and dark gray eyes.

"Hello, guys!" Lenalee grinned at the startled girls and pulled out a chair from the same table as theirs. There were four spare seats, so Lenalee took the one beside Shizuka, the white-haired guy named Allen sat beside Lenalee and the other guy named Kanda Yuu was forced beside the shorter male. That left with a single spare seat beside Drewel. Sighing dejectedly as Shizuka continued her goggling at the males, and Allen and Lenalee struck a conversation almost too perfectly, she looked to her left—and saw a gleam of emerald.

"Hey there!" the redhead greeted cheerfully and pulled out the chair beside her. Drewel could only stare silently at his swift movements. "My name's Lavi. Yours?"

"D-Drewel."

"Last name?" Lavi inquired, grinning still. She frowned slightly. "I don't have one."

--

Allen walked Lenalee back home after school, close enough to touch but oddly distant. He quietly watched as she climbed up the stairs to the door, and waved as she opened it.

"Will you be waiting tomorrow?" Lenalee blurted out, loud enough for him to hear. Allen simply smiled and gestured for her to go in. But when she did, and looked out of the window in the kitchen, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Long chapter!**

**I was deciding that maybe I should add LavixOc here, since I don't want the POVs here to be only based on main characters such as the Earl, Allen, Lenalee and the Noahs.**

**Yup, the headmaster is the Earl! xD Thanks for the reviews and stuff, I got the title of the chapter by your reviews! So please continue reviewing and supporting this fic…**

**-Skitter**


	5. Rundown

**CHAPTER FIVE: Rundown**

* * *

"…Lenalee," Miranda's voice quavered. "Have you been reading too much on the Twilight Saga?"

"Umm, what?"

"Y-You've been telling me that you suspicious about Allen Walker's group's backgrounds, but l-look at the facts… Creatures do not e-exist."

Lenalee rolled over to her side and sighed. "Maybe you should come here, Miranda. I want you to meet him in person."

"I-I'll let you know, Lenalee-san…" Miranda hung up, leaving Lenalee to listen to the loud beeping of the disengaged phone line. She flopped on the pillows and sighed. Already, she was feeling sick.

--

"That Drewel…" Lavi's voice drifted off. "She has the same eyes as me."

Allen's head instantly bobbed up. "The color, you mean?"

"It's not that simple, Allen." The redhead sat up and sighed. "The emotion in them—"

Lavi didn't get to finish the sentence. Kanda burst in, an aura too dark to be described surrounding him. "How the hell did they get our address?!"

"BaKanda, you didn't realise them following us since school ended?" Allen chortled. Lavi immediately turned to the window and peered out. Sure enough, troops of girls were scattered around the pavement outside their house.

Kanda had bolted the front door's deadlock, and sealed all windows within the now-darkened estate before leaving by the backdoor. Lavi resumed his daydreaming while Allen tried not to think about what Lenalee was doing now.

--

Drewel wandered around the neighborhood, her hazel hair carefully tucked into the hood of her checkered windbreaker. It was freezing cold; the good weather had just been replaced by drafty days of wind and snow. Her breath came out in puffs of vapor. Shuddering, Drewel rubbed her hands together and continued walking. She had to make it to Shizuka's house before night fell.

Something flashed behind, startling her. It was quite dark; she was able to see her own shadow against the concrete ground. Something was approaching her in extreme speed, faster and swifter yet the shadow was walking briskly towards her.

Drewel quickened her footsteps and came to an abrupt stop. She had been blindly walking into a dead-end. She panicked, but before she could decide whether she should jump over the brick wall, someone's arms went around her neck casually, as if the tension in the air wasn't enough.

"Hey there," the lazy voice said. Drewel immediately jabbed her elbow into his ribs, and he jerked back, wincing.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" she glared at him, straightening her hood. Lavi grinned mischievously, his emerald eyes glinting. Heart still pumping wildly at the 'attack', she muttered under her breath and started walking again, ignoring Lavi completely.

"Whatcha doing? It's really late…"

Drewel pretended not to hear him. How could he follow her without her noticing footsteps behind? Sensing discomfort, Lavi laughed and caught up on her. "Answer, will you?"

She frowned. "I've barely known you for thirty minutes of Biology and you're talking to me like we're friends since young."

He tugged off the headband that he had, covering his forehead and holding his unique-colored hair up. "Oh? Does it really matter?"

Drewel grimaced at his casual way of talking. "Well, I'm heading to Shizuka's. You'd better go, I'll walk myself."

Lavi suddenly looked offended. "You expect me to feel okay, letting a girl walk in this weather, at this time alone?"

She met his eyes, emerald against emerald. "Does it really matter?" A hint of a smile was lingering on her chapped lips. Lavi shrugged and slipped an arm over her shoulder, leaving her frozen-shocked, yet comfortable from his amazingly warm body temperature. "C'mon. I'll walk you there."

--

Allen looked down at the envelopes in his hands, sorting them out. They were 'stolen' from the mailbox, all of them from Lenalee to someone called Miranda Lotto. In fact, he had taken almost all of the letters she had sent to her friend, except for the ones she managed to get to the automatic mail service counter. Allen sighed, and messed up the neat piles again, this time sweeping them into the fire. Unbearable… Now Lenalee was going to tell everything to the Miranda girl, and she would sweep over to Highferson's.

Everything was ruined.

Perhaps he'd report it to the Earl, but Allen was certain that he would get beaten up again. But who dared to disobey the leader of the whole clan of the Cursed Ones? And to think he was one of them… People who were banished to forever be serving against the reign of goodness, restricted to only doing bad deeds. Disgusting sinners of the society, disgrace to every kind of good source.

Lavi had sneaked off before Allen could even suspect it. Kanda was somewhere else, avoiding the girls that were still outside. It was quiet all of a sudden… Ancient grief exploded within his insides. Loneliness was an emotion he'd often felt, but it was different this time around… He felt awfully dejected.

The ringing of his handphone jerked him out of his dreading thoughts. Allen glanced over at the flashing device and bent over to pick it up. 'LENALEE!' was spelt on the caller I.D.

Allen eagerly pressed the green button as he raised the phone to his ear, pacing from the bed to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"_Is that Allen-kun?"_

"Yeah… Hi, Lenalee, what's up?"

"_Nothing much…"_ Lenalee sounded muffled, as though she was talking into a pillow_. "I got bored, and my brother's not home yet."_

Allen laughed casually and twirled a bread knife in his long fingers before letting it drop from a height, penetrating through the wooden chopping board. Lenalee was fascinating… "Well, what're you doing?" he asked conversationally, hoping to let her stay on the line for as long as possible.

She did.

--

"Thanks again, Lavi." Drewel bowed in an appreciative way as they walked through the gates of Shizuka's house. Lavi frowned suddenly. "Wait. Are you sleeping over?"

"No," she sounded confused. "I'm just helping her with her project work."

Lavi's emerald eyes flashed. "And you're going to walk home yourself at midnight?" Drewel nodded, indifferent. He walked ahead and knocked loudly on the door. Shizuka answered it within mere seconds, her face beaming happily. _She'd already saw them walking in,_ Drewel thought.

"Hey, Drew! And Lavi, right?" she peered at him and dragged Drewel into her house. "Wanna come in?"

Lavi raised a hand to reject the offer politely. "No, I've to go now. Allen's alone at home," he paused, bewildered by Shizuka's appraising look. "And could you let Drewel stay over at yours for tonight?"

Drewel shot Lavi a look but he grinned back, almost adorable. "No, I don't really—"

"SURE!" Shizuka shot up like a rocket and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her so violently as Lavi watched them, amused. "I'll do just that! Will you pick her up tomorrow morning or should I walk her home?"

His eyes gleamed, sending Shizuka into hyperventilation mode. "I suppose you could do it," he waved it off. "She doesn't look very happy with me now. Bye, girls."

With that, the redhead took off. His tall form gradually disappeared within the distance, leaving the two girls to gaze after him. Shizuka smiled devilishly at Drewel. "Tell me everything…"

_Uh oh,_ she thought. _I'm dead._

--

Komui Lee bumped into Lavi on his way back from his Grocery Hunting Session. The teenager was positively smiling to nothing. The older male waved a hand in front of the beaming boy and watched interestedly as it jerked him out of his happy rabbit thoughts.

"Hello!" Lavi greeted. Komui eyed on him tentatively. "Do you know anything about… ahem… my sister having a relationship with Allen Walker?"

"I know nothing, sir!" he continued grinning, oblivious to the stabbing looks Komui was giving him. "As everyone knows, I'm extremely down-to-earth and—"

"Byeee." The vice-principal skipped past him and into his estate. Lavi stared after him, pouting comically. "Aww, he didn't listen to my speech!"

The moment Komui opened the front door; Lenalee scurried to her room and closed the door. "My brother's back. I've gotta go, Allen-kun."

"_Okay, see you soon."_

She quickly hung up and slipped the phone under her pillows and dashed out again. "Hello, Nii-san! How was your day?"

Komui looked exhausted but happy to see his beloved sister. "Good, I guess! I managed to finish creating my robot figurines. Oh yeah, I met the Lavi kid outside just now."

Lenalee went to the microwave and took out the plate of lasagna that she had been heating since just now. The sides of the squares were slightly charred but she scraped the black portions away before scooping some into two bowls, her mind completely on Allen.

_It was going to be a long night…_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rather short chapter, guys. I'm continuing it on Friday. I seem to have put more LavixOc in this AllenxLenalee fic… Will stabilize it soon, don't worry! Thanks to the reviewers… Please review!**

**-Skitter**


	6. Beyond

**CHAPTER SIX: Beyond**

* * *

Lenalee screamed as she bolted upright from her pillow, her breathing close to hyperventilation. Unconsciously, she raised her hands to her throat where the searing pain resided and coughed slightly. It was only then she realised she was perspiring profusely. Fear rose in her.

The house was quiet. Not even her brother came for her now.

The darkness that she was drowning in was unbearable.

--

Allen jerked up and his fingers lost grip of the book he was holding. He had dozed off during his midnight literature reading. But his nap wasn't comforting, it worried him. The tranquility of his dreams had changed in the past few days. Usually, his "gift" allowed him to see things beyond the future, calmness that signified the cloudless skies. But now, all he saw was red-hot anger.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away…"_

Agitated, Allen tugged off his earphones roughly and they landed on the wooden floor beside the dustbin. But the song continued, despite the distance.

"_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone… special…"_

That was it. Allen pulled on his hiking boots that were nearby and slid open the window. Looking around to check that none of the Noahs were around, he leapt out of the fourth-storey estate and landed smoothly on the grass patch before running. He didn't stop. No, he couldn't.

--

Lenalee sat up and buried her head into the pillow in front of her. Something was trying to strangle her in her dreams. The sharp claws, the ice-cold fingers that left scorching heat on her skin…

She involuntarily shuddered and balled up to her right, where she faced the window. The temperature kept getting lower; winter had started.

Something hit the glass, causing a sharp and loud shatter. Lenalee clenched her fists, trembling against the sheets. Another hit the glass, and she saw the window crack. Whimpers of fear escaped her lips as she backed away on the bed away from the window. She couldn't see her hands in the darkness now.

There was a light thud, and then the window slid open and a dark figure slipped into her from, its head hooded. Lenalee felt the tears of trepidation that was brimming up in her eyes fall down her cheek. The figure approached slowly… Its hand reached towards her… to her throat…

"Lenalee…? Lenalee!"

Allen pulled back his hood and sat himself on her bed, his hand resting on her forehead as she struggled to keep in her loud sobs. She threw herself to his chest and let the tears flow, inhaling his scent, feeling his warmth. All she needed now was... support.

Allen's gray eyes were narrowed as he stroked her hair reassuringly. He knew. The Earl wanted Lenalee's blood by the new moon.

--

Drewel sat down and scribbled a note to Shizuka before she left the house. She couldn't sleep and it was already 5 A.M. Might as well return home and make herself a cup of hot chocolate or something. The ink was slightly blotted, but she didn't notice it. When she was done with the note, she put on her jacket and quietly slipped past Shizuka's sleeping form and out of the door, making sure she locked the door securely.

"…What, sneaking home?"

Drewel nearly screamed in surprise, but his hand slid over her mouth and led her away from the door to the main street. "Lavi?!"

"Yup," Lavi peered down at her cheekily and grinned. "Surprise…"

She glared at him and stalked ahead. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I passed by for my tuition class—"

"Don't lie, redhead."

"Oh, fine… I was walking nearby. Yuu-chan wanted me to get out of the house anyway." Lavi stared ahead as Drewel winced against the blustery wind. "You haven't answered my question."

"Oh. I left Shizu a note. She'll be alright. I couldn't sleep, too."

"_Sorry for my absence, Shizu-san, I wanted to get home and I didn't want to follow the orders he gave you anyway_," Lavi recited and laughed openly as Drewel's lips parted in shock.

"How'd you—" she stammered.

"It slid out when you opened the door," Lavi waved the slip of paper in front of her. "You should have put something on it or something, silly."

She smiled lightly. "You're incredible."

"Always am."

Drewel shuddered against the wind again and sighed, sending puffs of vapor into the air. "It's chilly, isn't it?"

Lavi chuckled, and Drewel felt his arm pulling her by shoulder to him like what he had done before. She had to admit, playboys like Lavi could please any girl, anytime. Like Prince Charming.

--

Allen was missing when Lenalee awoke. It was still dark from the overcast skies. She got dressed for school and headed downstairs where her brother was dancing around in his new apron.

"Lenalee!" Komui called and handed her lunchbox to her. "You're late, I packed extra breakfast in for you! You better head off now!"

Rather exuberantly, he steered her off to the door and waved a bright goodbye. Lenalee sighed and took out an umbrella.

"You okay?"

Allen helped her open the umbrella and carried it for her. Lenalee glanced at him. "You left."

"I had to. Sorry."

"How'd you know that—"

Allen pressed a cold finger to her lips and smiled dully. "Don't ask. I'll not reply."

Lenalee cleared her throat and looked away. "Umm…"

"Yes?" Allen looked bemused by her expression.

"I don't know how to say this but…"

"I have to help you repair your window?" he laughed lightly and nudged her. "Of course. Its my fault."

Lenalee smiled at her friend and continued walking. His footsteps were a pace behind hers. It was like… he would be always behind her.

--

Kanda met them at the school entrance. Allen met his sapphire eyes and nodded once. The long-haired teen shifted his cold stare to Lenalee and wordlessly walked away, but waited for them to catch up.

"Usagi's already in class," Kanda said coldly. Allen smirked. "Drewel, let me guess."

The taller male scoffed at him, before stalking off. "Don't ask, moyashi."

Lenalee shrugged as he looked at her, seeking permission for him to go for his first class, Physics, which was one of the three periods she didn't have with him in the newly scheduled timetable. "Go ahead. I can take care of myself."

Allen's lips curved up into a bemused smile. "I don't believe so."

She couldn't help but smile back, it was impossible not to react to his attractive traits. "Bye."

As she started off to her next lesson, she started to doubt herself. What if she really wasn't capable of protecting herself, even for bad dreams? Would Allen be there always to shield her?

--

Shizuka met Lenalee at the door of the classroom, looking slightly pissed. "Hey, Len. Drew's taking a long time in the toilet."

Lenalee smiled weakly back. It seemed to be ages since she talked to Shizuka. Instead of feeling awkward, a new sense of sympathy washed over her. Shizu was the one that should feel left out, now that Lavi was hanging out with Drewel and she was the one spending most of her time with Allen…

"How about we set off to town today?" Lenalee suggested, watching Shizuka's face light up like the lights on the Christmas tree nearby. "Sure, I'm free!" she exclaimed and immediately started planning out the routes they should take.

But Lenalee was worrying about whether she should tell Allen about the trip. Perhaps she could make him not follow them, but strangely, she longed for his presence to be wherever she was. Her thoughts were obliterated completely as Drewel dashed out of the toilet and apologized anxiously for taking such a long time. Even Drewel looked flustered—Lavi was taking every opportunity to be at least a feet away from her.

"Umm, Drew? We're going to town tonight, can you come?" Shizuka looked hopeful. Instantly, Lenalee could see Drewel shifting uncomfortably. Obviously, the redhead had asked her out. "I-I've got—"

Lenalee neatly stepped on her friend's tattered shoes and smiled brightly at both of them, ignoring the grimace of pain Drewel gave her. "We'll all go. Girl's night out, remember?"

--

Allen frowned in Physics class. The pain that was beginning to throb near his neck was burning. The scorching feeling spread on and on, like a forest fire. He put his head down on the table, breaking out into cold sweat. Lavi turned to him in alarm, but Allen couldn't feel anything anymore. The swirls of black increased and increased—till he didn't see anything.

The silence was deafening, just this time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know, evil cliffie…**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really love them, and I'll update more regularly this week. I've got ideas stuck in my head… Meanwhile, I hope you guys like this chapter and continue to review... Thanks!**

**-Skitter**


	7. Pain

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Pain**

* * *

"...Allen?"

The voice was calling out to him. His mouth was so dry that he couldn't reply. The choking feeling had subsided, leaving nothing but dulling pain. As his eyes flickered open, the objects around him blurred slightly before focusing properly.

He was lying down on the school's sickbay bed. The first face he saw was Lavi's, followed by Lenalee's.

"Allen! What happened?" the redhead shook him violently, earning a dirty glare from Drewel for 'hurting' Allen further. Allen sat up unsteadily and felt his throat. "I'm…alright I guess. What happened?"

"You started to make strange noises in class, but then you blacked out," Lavi anxiously said. Lenalee quietly handed him a cup of warm tea, her eyes avoiding his.

"I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Drewel asked softly, unsure if she had the authority to even talk to the normally-quiet boy. Allen nodded, but Lavi insisted. "You should stay here till Additional Mathematics, Allen-san."

"I said, I feel normal now! Stop bugging me!" Allen snapped back. There was a pregnant silence until Kanda broke it by leaving the sickbay, slamming the door behind him.

Lavi simply stared at Allen, hurt reaching his emerald eyes. Then, he headed out. Shizuka and Drewel followed, but Lenalee stayed back.

"If this is about me, Allen-kun…" she quietly said. "Don't blame the others. I can't stand it, the way you seem to keep things from me."

Allen shifted his legs off the stiff bed and stared at her. "It's not about you, Lenalee. It's about us."

--

Lavi stared up at the cloudy skies and sighed loudly. Things kept changing in this tiny town; his heart, Allen's behavior. Even the weather seemed to change according to the tense atmosphere. Thunder rumbled overhead.

"You don't have to keep hiding,"

The redhead turned around, startled. Drewel had climbed up the steep staircase to the rooftop. She approached him warily and sat down beside him, twirling her umbrella in front of her.

"I'm not."

She laughed lightly. "You guys lie really well…"

Lavi glanced at her. "I don't lie often."

"You do."

"Give an example then?"

Drewel's rich emerald eyes flashed. "How about your tuition last night? Not being hurt when Allen snapped at you? Flirting with the artificially-blond bimbo?"

Lavi glared at her with a single green eye. "Irrelevant."

"What? The bimbo?"

"Why do you even care?" the redhead replied loudly, watching her in muted rage. Her eyes misted over for a second.

"…I don't know."

The sudden uncertainty of the girl startled him greatly. Drewel bent forward, hugging her knees. "I'm an idiot, I guess."

Lavi sighed, watching as pellets of rain fell from the heavens and stung his skin. "I'm the one."

--

Shizuka turned to Lenalee. "So, is the outing still on?"

Lenalee nodded slightly, although she wasn't really in the mood of partying. She had to keep to her promise. She hated backing out last minute, especially when she had organized the whole thing. Allen was probably listening in, so she wouldn't need to tell him about the trip to town… Then, from the voices that were echoing in, she could tell that Drewel and Lavi were entering the classroom. They were arguing too loudly to be mistaken…

"For goodness sake, how many times must I tell you it's not about the bimbo?

"Then, what is it all about?" Lavi hollered back although they were next to each other, shoulder to shoulder.

"I have no bloody idea; you're the one who kept repeating the word BIMBO at me!"

"I didn't! You were the one all indignant over the word!"

"Oh, don't you talk to me like that, redhead!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"''Cos this all started with you and your bloody bimbo!"

Then, as if on cue, both of them sniggered involuntarily as they walked to the table.

To which, Lenalee and Allen jaw dropped at their incredible randomness.

"Yo, Allen-san!" the redhead cheerfully draped an arm over Allen's shoulder, thumping him on the head. "Gotten rid of your lil tantrum yet?"

Drewel jabbed him hard in the ribs, but he seemed unfazed. Like an inflatable orange rabbit head. Allen weakly smiled back, "Yeah… I guess so. Gomenasai, Lavi."

Lavi casually waved it off and slipped into his seat, positively beaming and almost sparkling at his unwavering enthusiasm. Lenalee glanced at Allen—just to get trapped in the mesmerizing gray irises.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, sincerity ringing out in every syllable. "I don't think you know what I'm talking about, but I really am."

Lenalee couldn't reply, the intensity of the male's gaze was overwhelming. She felt her cheeks burn, and burn…

When she could finally gather up all the strength to look away, she was near hyperventilation. "I-Its okay, Allen-kun…"

Lenalee heard Allen chuckle softly before opening his desk to take out a copy of _The Living Past_ out. She sighed softly, looking at the scribbles on her desk. She was going head over heels… about him.

--

Drewel found herself paying less attention in Biology class, especially when Lavi was sitting next to her. Her brows were furrowed… The grasp on her pencil was tightening…

"Will you stop it?!" she hissed furiously.

Lavi shot her a bemused look and continued clicking the tip of his pen. "Stop what?"

"The clicking thing! I can't concentrate!" Too bad she couldn't raise her voice in class.

"Oooh." The redhead sounded as if he had made a great discovery.

"The pancreas in the body actually produces the hormones and…"

"Pppft. Hormones." Lavi sniggered.

Drewel suppressed a smile. His laughter was as contagious as malaria. "Stop it…"

The clicking came back, along with the rapping against the plastic table. Three annoyed anime-marks appeared on Drewel's head.

"Lavi. If you don't stop it—"

The redhead went so close that his angular nose nearly brushed against her cheek. Even at the distance, she couldn't find any flaws. "Then… what?"

Drewel gulped. "Get lost."

Her heart stopped for a second. Then, it picked up double speed. But Lavi had already pulled back, smiling wistfully. "It's too easy to make you blush."

The teacher had gone to have a toilet break from all the digestion talk, so the whole class was buzzing with conversations. Shizuka went off disturb another guy behind them, Allen and Lenalee were deep in conversation, or rather, mesmerized in each other's eyes. Kanda, meanwhile, was watching the girls watch him.

"Says who?" Drewel snapped indignantly.

"You want another round?" Lavi smiled, but the source of mysterious sadness had already spread up to his emerald eyes. Drewel stared, concerned. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" he said, but didn't meet her eyes anymore.

Lavi had always been a playboy. One that received true love, but didn't give it. But now… his heart… had miraculously been defrosted. And the emotions that flowed in were as lethal and forbidden as banned poison.

--

Tyki strolled into the compounds of Highferson's School, gaining attention from the girls hanging around the corridor. Who wouldn't get distracted? He was tall, tanned and amazingly graceful.

"Komui-sensei." He calmly said as he opened the doors of the Main Office. "I've come to set things right now."

Komui sternly glanced up into Tyki's golden eyes. "I won't let you, Tyki Mikk."

"You'll have to," the male smirked. "But you'll have grace time with your dear sister… The Earl has fair bargains. Meanwhile, I just have to slowly eliminate all the little boys surrounding her…"

Komui didn't hear him. He had already run out of his office, desperate to find his sister. Things were going the wrong way, and he hoped he could make it right again. After all, it was his fault… for everything he'd started and laid on Lenalee's tainted future.

--

"Holy crap," Lavi's jaw was clenched, his eyes frantic. Allen shot him a look that read panic. Kanda's eyes were narrowed, fighting to stop showing any fear. The redhead put down his tray of food in front of Drewel and bent forward.

"You finish the food. I've to go."

Allen murmured something to Lenalee that sounded like an "I've to go, see you later on."

Lenalee could only stare after his back, feeling dejected. She was always feeling left behind, unworthy of his flawlessness. Lavi had left too, but Drewel had left her seat to comfort Lenalee.

The worst was yet to come, she could tell. But she wasn't ready to let go of Lavi yet.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter is kinda depressing…**

**Tyki will fight them later, I think. Thanks for all the reviews, love them lots… Just for your info, Drewel is kind of psychic. That means that she is able to become one of the Cursed Clan members if the Earl wants her to be. And of course, I'll add more AllenxLenalee in the next few chapters!**

**Meanwhile, review while I plan out the next chapter! Thanks…**

**-Skitter**


	8. Birthday

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Birthday**

--

Tyki Mikk lit a cigarette and took a drag from it. His feet were rested lazily on the coffee table, a picture of ease and pleasure. Clearly, he was waiting for someone. But his wait was obviously over in the Meeting Central of the school. Three school boys had strolled into the premises, each having a slight grimace on their flawless features.

"What are you doing here?" Allen growled.

"What do you think, my dear boy?" the older man smirked, his luxurious golden eyes gleaming maliciously.

Kanda had instinctively shifted into a defensive crouch position; his permanently droop of his lips lifting up into a threatening snarl. Lavi had a protective grasp on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Allen quietly said. Tyki smiled, friendly. "I want to destroy all of you personally. Then..."

The golden-eyed male smirked so widely that it looked like a snarl. "I'll finish off the girl."

A roar of fury erupted from Allen Walker before he lunged for the man's throat, his eyes wild with rage. Lavi's lips finally curved up in a smirk.

_Fighting, eh? He hoped three could defeat one._

--

Allen didn't show up after recess. All through the day, he didn't appear.

Lavi, too.

Drewel glanced at Lenalee, who looked as if she was in a nervous wreck. She was actually biting on her nails, which she highly discouraged her friends to do. The look in the eyes of Allen... Of course it worried her. It was as if he was looking into the jaws of Death.

Which also worried Drewel. Lavi's eyes had told a different story from his always-smiling lips.

Shizuka was the indifferent one. "You guys look as if the Earth was self-destructing tomorrow," she stated flatly. "Why don't you visit them tonight? Postpone the outing."

"No." Lenalee sighed. "We'll go shop and arrive home at nine. Alright?"

Shizuka had drove in her father's car, and they were currently headed towards the city area. The atmosphere of dread cleared up slightly, encouraging the spirits of the depressed girls.

As the striking red car raced along the lanes, a black one followed closely behind, but was barely noticeable. A pair of emerald eyes focused on the car plate of Shizuka's car.

Then, the black car slanted to the side and rested by the expressway's metal divider between the forest and the road. The green eyes closed in tiredness, as pain enveloped his body.

--

Drewel admitted, she had fun shopping with her friends. But amongst the enthusiasm, the feeling of guilt and anxiousness couldn't fail to diminish.

Looking into Shizuka's excited honey-shade eyes, it was hard to believe she had so many things on her mind. But the "things" in her mind only summed up to one person. She refused to think his name. She was really going insane.

Lenalee looked drained and tired throughout the evening. However, she still responded rather enthusiastically as they shopped. It was as if nothing had happened.

Nothing, as in no Allen Walker, Lavi or Kanda Yuu.

"Thanks for the trip, Shizu-san!" Drewel stepped out of her friend's car along with Lenalee, who waved to Shizuka through the tinted window. "See you, and merry Christmas!"

Shizuka waved back before speeding away. Lenalee instantly turned to Drewel. "It's Christmas?"

The girl nodded. "Fast, isn't it?"

Lenalee didn't reply. Drewel patted her on the back. "It's that boy's birthday, isn't it?"

Those violet eyes turned to her, sadness overwhelming. "Yeah. I guess I'd never celebrate it with him."

"Cheer up..." Drewel sighed and pointed to her shopping bags. "Want me to help you carry them up to your house? I've got nothing on me."

Lenalee shook her head slowly. "No, thanks. I've to clear my head for a while."

"Good luck, then, Lenalee-san..."

"I'll see you on Monday."

The girls bid goodbyes before setting off in different directions, each carrying a painful burden to their chests. Drewel sighed and clouds of vapour was emitted into the air in front of her. Why did she feel so reluctant for Lavi to go off?

More importantly, why did she feel upset when he failed to reappear?

She knew the answer, but it was cloudy in her mind. It was impossible... She'd only known him for a few days!

These days, she couldn't think clearly anymore.

Sighing, she turned to the corner, catching a glimpse of a figure leaning against the sidewalk wall, cringing away from her in agony. Blood trailed from his torso to the ground, leaving splatters of crimson liquid against the dust.

"Are you alright?" Drewel reacted immediately, she always had a weakness for the injured. The figure gestured for her to come closer and she cautiously took steps towards it, feeling terrified by each second.

Her hands were shaking. The bleeding thing staggered closer, its scarf covering the bottom of its face, the hood of the jacket covering the top it. Then... a flash of green.

"...Lavi...?" Drewel choked out, startled. The only person she knew beside herself who had emerald eyes was Lavi.

He stayed silent, before he collapsed. She managed to catch him before he hit the ground, grasping his arm and his left shoulder. But when she removed her hand to shift him over, it was covered in crimson, unmistakable blood.

Pain erupted in her. Her heart, soul and mind buzzed in agony. Quickly, she supported him up and helped him towards the direction of her house.

_For once... she was there for him._

--

Allen staggered over to the table and grabbed a few sleeping pills before swallowing them dry. Tyki hurt them pretty badly, but it was worth it in the end. The bastard was barely alive when he got away.

Actually, he didn't care if the pain of the wounds Tyki had inflicted on him made him bleed to death. For now... he felt blissful. At least, Lenalee was safe for time being.

--

Drewel nearly cried as she washed and dressed Lavi's cuts, bruises and open wounds. The amount of damage to his physical self would at least make a regular man go into some sort of comma for a week. But Lavi? He was still staggering outside, looking for her.

Touched? It was an understatement.

She watched as his eyes fluttered open hazily. Recognition hit him, and he struggled to sit up. "Drew, get Lenalee to see Allen," he stuttered against the intense pain.

"Lie down," Drewel ordered. The bleeding had started again.

"You have to!" his voice was incredibly husky. His emerald eye watched her, analysing as her long fingers flew over his bare chest, her flushed cheeks, her warmth...

"You're done." Drewel patted his bandaged chest and grinned weakly, reaching for her phone to call Lenalee. Lavi rested his chin against her shoulder softly, sending her heartbeat into a frenzy.

"Thank you..."

Drewel couldn't think straight for now.

--

Lenalee dashed to Allen's house immediately after receiving Drewel's call. She didn't have an idea that Allen could be sick, or even injured!

His house was four blocks away, so when she reached, she was panting and feeling very warm in the cold weather. Christmas carols could be heard everywhere, why didn't she notice earlier?

She nearly knocked down the door just knocking on it. There was a shuffle of footsteps, and then a crack of light appeared through the door and the wall. A gray eye peered out warily, then grew wide.

"Lenalee?"

Allen sounded muffled. Lenalee pushed the door open and rushed in, completely blinded by the lights and deafened by the sound of his delightful voice.

_"Happy birthday, Allen-kun."_

--

**A/N:**

**Stupid ending, I know. I had to rush to finish this, its 12 already.**

**Sorry for the late birthday thing. And thanks so much for the reviews! Continue doing so, please!**

**-Skitter**


	9. Glow

**CHAPTER NINE: Glow**

* * *

Allen's darker-than-usual eyes stared at her flatly, almost dead. Behind him, Kanda groaned loudly and fell face-down into a pillow. Lenalee stared at them anxiously, avoiding Allen's accusing stare. That was when she saw that the wooden planks that made up the flooring of the glorious estate, all splattered with fresh, crimson blood.

Her head slowly turned to Kanda, then to Allen. Kanda had bandages wrapped around his muscled chest, soaked with blood. He caught her staring, and glared back. Allen's eyes snapped back at him, a hiss escaping from his blood-stained lips. He was wearing a jacket that concealed the skin from his fingers to his torso.

"Allen… what happened?" her voice shook slightly. Allen's left hand, cold and stone-like, brushed her cheek slightly. "Go home," he murmured.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lenalee's eyes flashed angrily, stomping in. Even Kanda had looked up from the pillow to watch her lazily.

"You really have to get home," the white-haired boy insisted quietly, nudging her to the door. "I'll get Komui-sensei over."

"Don't you dare!?" Lenalee's voice was piercing. She roughly unzipped his jacket and pushed him onto the carpet, as Kanda watched on, fascinated. Allen sighed, looking completely defeated although he could easily flip her over. As she went over him, sitting on his legs, her eyes widened it shock at the damage. There were third degree burns, scratches and cuts all over his physical self, as though he had gotten into a gang fight.

"What the hell did you guys do?!" she said, standing up and heading to rummage through the cabinets for any antiseptic lotions. Allen grimaced and attempted to sit up, but Lenalee's indignant stare made him lie back again. "Is there anything in here?" she desperately looked around—to only be greeted with packages of food.

Kanda got up and randomly chose a cabinet door, opening it. It revealed several bottles of healing medications and gauze. Bowing down slightly to express her gratitude, Lenalee stumbled past the tall male to squat beside Allen again.

"Have you cleaned the wounds…?" her voice was tentative.

"No." Allen's answer was bleak. "Can't move my arms well."

As she cleaned the patch of raw flesh on his lightly-muscled chest, ignoring the temptation to daydream at his perfection, Allen was as still as stone. Not even flinching, wincing or grimacing. Lenalee was starting to wonder if the wounds did bother him.

As she moved on to his arms, sponging them lightly with a damp towel, she raised her violet eyes to his, timid. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No," Allen replied after a few minutes. "You don't wanna hear it."

There was a silence that followed, a tension that was so icy. Lenalee finished dressing the many wounds with three huge rolls of gauze quickly and stood up to throw the wrappers away. Allen sat up, following her silently.

He watched as she washed her hands and dumped the tissues away, so close that Lenalee couldn't think straight. "So," she started, afraid of his bewildering coldness. "Does Kanda-san need anything?"

He smiled impishly. "No. He heals faster than I do."

She frowned impatiently as she filled a bucket with water and took a rag off the sink. "You've been saying "no" quite a lot of times now."

Allen followed her back into the hall, watching as she squatted on the floor again, patiently scrubbing the dried blood off the planks. "You guys really mess up the place…" she laughed lightly, her mind troubled.

"I'll do it," he made a grab for her thin wrist but she moved away. "Oh, please! Your hands will get calloused."

Lenalee laughed hollowly. "Do I look as though I give a damn?"

Allen still grabbed her wrist and tugged the rag out of her grasp. "I'll do it." He repeated sternly. He pushed her gently towards the sofa, but she remained rooted to the ground, unwilling to quit. Somehow, she felt guilty for Allen's serious injury.

"I can handle it, Allen-kun! I just have to m—"

Allen had slid an arm to the under of her knees and lifted her up easily. His arms supported her frame perfectly and he smiled down at her. "Stubborn, aren't you?" He placed her down to the sofa and chuckled softly.

Lenalee felt as though she could have melted at that moment. Her being the luckiest girl? It was an understatement.

--

Lavi flung an arm around Drewel as he stumbled across the hall, gritting his teeth in agony. "Sorry, Drew…"

She frowned. "What's there to be sorry about?"

"I don't know." He chuckled. "Can I stay over tonight? I won't do anything to you, promise." Drewel eyed him suspiciously.

"Fine. Take the bed, you can't sleep on the floor."

"What?" Lavi sounded indignant. "You're taking the floor? C'mon! Sleep on the couch."

She glared at him. "I can't. I've back problems," her emerald eyes clouded over. The redhead tilted his head to the side, curious but he didn't ask anymore.

"I'll sleep with you then." He smiled innocently, a picture of an angel. Drewel's eyes widened. "You think I'll buy that? Try that on other girls, not me."

He stared at her. "You think I'll do something to you in your sleep?" He was incredulous, almost angry. It scared her a little. "I don't do such things."

Drewel gave up instantly. "Fine," she snarled. "I'll draw the divider."

Lavi snickered at her dark humor. "There's no need." He went closer still, and she felt her cheeks burn. "Unless you don't trust me," His voice was nearly an octave lower than usual, husky and unbelievably irresistible. He'd knew no girl could get past his charms when he really got down to it.

She refused to look into the emerald irises. "Shut up, redhead,"

To distract herself, she hurried to the mirror to brush out the invisible tangles in her smooth hazel hair. Lavi smiled inwardly as he flopped down on the bed. The excruciating pain that once existed didn't even hurt now.

--

Tyki staggered into the Headquarters of Deverman's High School, grateful that no students were nearby to peep at his current condition. The three bastards had beaten him up pretty badly; he didn't realize that they had grown so much both in power and size.

His legs were dislocated at first, but they healed quickly during his hour-long break at the garden. Not like no one noticed a bloody mess of a man sitting under a tree, but he had turned invisible for a period of time. Tyki collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Still, he wasn't strong enough…

"What's wrong, Tyki-pon?" the floaty and eerie voice of the Earl echoed down from the top of the red carpeted stairs. "They got you pretty good, eh?"

"Stop it," The Noah said through gritted teeth, the tanned complexion of his skin slowly dulling into a light shade of grey as he watched Lulubell and the Earl warily. "I'm going to heal myself."

As Tyki went off, the cloaked man at the top of the flight of stairs raised a gloved hand and a gemstone, a magnificent grey one. It sparkled in the light, almost emitting rainbow colors. But then, he held it between his thumb and index finger and Lulubell watched silently as he crushed the precious jewel into pieces, and then pinched it into mere sparkly dust.

He'd get Allen Walker first.

--

Allen jerked up, his breathing unstable. Red hot fury… Where was the soothing nothingless these days?

At the corner of his eye, he could see Kanda sprawled out on the sofa bed, sleeping soundly. His wounds had most probably healed, since he could increase his growth ability much faster than Lavi and Allen could. The white-haired boy frowned. Where was Lavi, anyway?

He couldn't stay on the thought for long, because something moved against him and distracted him completely. Lenalee had fallen asleep on his shoulder while they were watching _Twilight and Beyond_ earlier. He fumbled around blindly for the remote control, not shifting at all to avoid waking her. After all, it had taken several hours trying to help him clear the blood and stuff.

As he flipped channels, sighing softly, Lenalee's warmth suddenly hit him. He didn't notice the warmer-than-usual-human-temperature that Lenalee had. Weird, he thought, staring at her. She couldn't possibly have a fever. Allen felt almost blissful; resting his cold arm around her shoulder as he gently pulled her sleeping form to his chest. Warmth had never felt so nice.

--

Drewel grimaced as the sunlight that streamed in from the curtains hit her eyes directly. Blinking to get rid of the pain, she sat up feeling rather disoriented. The divider that she had carefully set up with pillows was destroyed. Lavi had obviously crossed the line of her patience. His arm was flung around her as he slept on.

She rolled her eyes and attempted to unlatch herself from his arms, but she couldn't. What the heck did that idiot eat, getting so strong? Feeling almost irritated, she whacked him on the head with another pillow twice.

There was no respond.

"Oi!" she nudged him hard, and he fell off the bed, bringing her with him. It didn't even help to wake him up. And then, Drewel realized that they were in an extremely suggestive position, her legs nearly straddling him as she tried to hold herself away from his body. Her cheeks were beginning to flush from his oblivious closeness.

_What was she supposed to do now?_

* * *

**A/N: **

**This chapter took long, cos I've been delaying myself too much… Well, this is a longer chapter for you guys. Thanks to the beloved reviewers from the past chapters! You guys are awesome… (Oh yeah, I came out with this ff's plot when I was reading the Twilight Saga, so I'm trying my best not to make it sound to Twilight-ish... I just can't help it :D) Meanwhile, I hope you guys like this chapter, and feel free to drop a comment/review… :D**

**Wishing you guys a great 2010 ahead,**

**-Skitter**


	10. Touch

**CHAPTER TEN: Touch**

--

Drewel's cheeks flushed further, her arms trembling from the effort that she had to keep in order to resist Lavi's strong arm crushing her to his chest. Why was she feeling so embarrassed? Her right elbow gave way and she crashed down on his firm chest, wincing. Her heartbeat picked up, double of the average speed.

"Lavi? Wake up?" she demanded, unable to get up. Her left arm was on the risk of giving in. Lavi was extraordinary strong; she couldn't even push his arm away when he was sleeping. Part of her was feeling blissfully floaty, being able to be in such an intimate position with such a hot guy, but the more sensible part of her pushed the thought away. How ridiculous this was? And if Shizuka was to climb into the window now as usual, Drewel would literally die.

Thankfully, as she watched his face anxiously, Lavi's eyes flickered open. Emerald met emerald, and then he grinned lazily. "What are we doing, again?"

Remembering his arm of her waist, Drewel brushed it off and got off him awkwardly. "How do Allen and Kanda wake you up," she glared at him. "You sleep worser than a pig!"

Lavi stretched and rested his chin on the bed sheets, sighing. "You're lucky, then. We usually wake up much later." His emerald eye gleamed. "So, did you enjoy being so close earlier?"

Drewel immediately grabbed a pillow and hurled it at him. It bounced off his red-orange hair and Lavi grinned on, unfazed. "Shut up, redhead!"

His eyebrows instantly were raised. "Ooh, I can tell you did," he said smugly. "No girl has ever spent a night with me befo—"

She randomly picked up a book without looking, and hurled it at the redhead. It hit him squarely on the forehead. A light blush had started to crawl up her cheeks. "I said, shut up."

Lavi scowled. "You should be grateful! Or are you just afraid that you'll fall for me somehow?"

Drewel didn't know what she threw at him; her hand moved on its own accord. But he suddenly bent over, grasping his head in agony. "Drew! I think you broke my head!"

Lavi's groans of pain made her feel panicky, and a wave of regret washed over her. She grabbed his face and held it up, so she could see the damage she had afflicted on him. She had hit him, without thinking about his wounds from yesterday…

"Just kidding."

Lavi's lips were pulled up in a triumphant grin. His playful gaze burned her, but her cheeks burned further. The distance between their faces…

"Let's go for breakfast, shall we?"

Lavi had already swiftly stood up and was offering a hand to her. Drewel grudgingly took his hand and stood up shakily. She though she heard him snigger slightly.

--

"I'll be off, then." Lenalee bowed down quickly and carefully slipped her stiff ankles into her boots. Allen held open the door for her as she tried to squeeze through the gap, his answering smile brilliant. "You don't want me to walk back with you?"

She shook her head, the beautiful stresses of teal-colored hair cascading down her back. "Nope, you don't want to see my brother in such circumstances."

He grinned back cheerfully and Lenalee felt her cheeks burn. Quickly, she bent in and saw Kanda peering at her from the sofa bed. He adverted his pointed gaze away when she looked at him. "See you," she said.

Allen snickered at Kanda's expression, but she couldn't see it as he had already leaned across the door frame patiently. "You better head home," he said. "A storm's brewing."

Lenalee waved at him, before setting off. Allen stared after the disappearing figure as his hand reached under his light shirt to peel off the bandages on his chest.

"Oi, moyashi. You're healed already?"

The white-headed teenager looked smug as he turned around to look at Kanda. "Her touch is amazing."

--

Lavi was wandering around Drewel's house, occasionally coming across several things that fascinated him. "Hey, did you really win this award?" the redhead was waving a gold medal around, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yah… Don't disturb me now; you should be glad I let you stay over for breakfast."

Lavi read the engraving on the gold and silver mini-statue and frowned. It read, "High Jump! Award presented to Engraciel Drew". But wasn't her name Drewel?

"Damn," Drewel hissed, very softly but Lavi heard it clearly. She had obviously burned her hand on the metal surface of the pan. He put down the trophy and approached her tentatively. "Need any help?"

"No," she grimaced and grabbed her arm. "Get me a plaster, will you?"

The redhead turned off the gas and forced her arm over the sink, watching as the water cascaded over the red mark. But that was when he noticed the scars that ran down from her shoulder to her elbow. It wasn't noticeable from afar, being only faint red markings on her slightly-tanned skin.

Drewel smacked him on the shoulder, jerking him out of his concentration. "What, you just realized I'm terribly flawed to the extend I can't be anywhere perfect?"

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?" Lavi's jaw was clenched but his voice was polite. His emerald eyes raged against hers. Bewildered by his sudden change of attitude, Drewel fell silent. He helped her apply plasters to her burn, but not once did his eyes fall on the scars.

Drewel tried to focus on the egg she was frying, but she kept finding Lavi's piercing gaze on her. The egg started to char at the edges. He grabbed the ladle from her and took over, firmly keeping her pinned to the side. "I'll do it." He said quietly.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"Heh. You don't even know what you're sorry for." His lips curved up into a careless grin. Drewel sighed and wiped her hands on a towel.

--

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the very short chapter. I'm not feeling too well now. And I'll be MIA from FF, 'cos school's reopening again… Thank you to all the reviewers, I really loved them. I hope you guys will continue reviewing, and give me inspiration! And I'll add more allenalee if I manage to come online…**

**-skitter**


	11. TARGET

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Target**

--

Drewel was pissed off. Firstly, her kitchen was in a mess now after Lavi had screwed the pancake recipe up and somehow managed to spill the contents all over the stove. Not only that, the redhead had proceeded to "accidentally" dent the plastic cupboard door.

"Okay," she declared. "Get out of here, now."

Lavi had on a puppy-eyed expression, and to her surprise she found herself diverting her eyes to his eye-patch. "Aww, come on…"

"I've said it once."

Pouting comically, Lavi grabbed a plate of pancakes and stalked off to the dining table. Drewel grumbled softly before heading to hit the inside surface of the cupboard door to remove the obvious dent while getting a mop.

Not long after, the redhead appeared in the kitchen again, right after she got everything clean again. Drewel scowled at his hopeful expression. "Yes…?"

"Nothing," he grinned brightly.

"Then, why the heck are you sticking onto my back?"

"Can't I follow you?"

Drewel gave him a suspicious look before going back to scrubbing the batter stain on the wall. Lavi stayed silently behind her, so quiet that she forgot about his presence. She could hardly hear his breathing, but she managed to catch him staring at her arm with undisguised interest.

"I'm tired," she stifled a yawn and watched as his single eye focused on her, amused.

"You just woke up, silly."

"You didn't do anything," Drewel stretched and flopped down on the sofa, narrowly missing Lavi's arm. She was probably asleep before she hit the fabric, so she didn't realize she was curled up against his frame. Lavi chuckled and pushed her to the left so she was in a more comfortable position. It was incredible how sleepy she was. Was cleaning so difficult?

Lavi extended a hesitant hand to her head, and stroked the hazel locks of hair gently. Lazily, he shifted to reach for the remote control. Amazing, the feeling he was experiencing…

--

Tyki was already healed except for some scratches and burns that were Level 3 ones. Pacing around his room, he frowned. Allen Walker's fate was in the Earl's hands now, so he couldn't even pick a fight with the kid. And the other boy that fought him… was he a past Bookman?

He blew out a smoke-ring and raised the cigarette to his lips again. A cruel smirk crept on his features. Lavi the Bookman it would be then. The next one to fall.

--

Kanda glanced around the corner and scowled. Was it just him or did he sense something following? Cautiously, he shoved his hand into his left pocket, walking briskly to the main street. The moyashi had left for the supermarket; the rabbit was still at his girl's house, so he had the house to himself now.

He tried to mix into the crowd easily, but the feeling of being followed didn't cease to disappear. Fine, so be it, he thought, turning into a corner and walking a few miles before smirking. What, this enemy had to be an idiot. As he turned around swiftly, instead of the golden that he was preparing to see in his opponent's eyes, he saw amethyst.

It was Shizuka, or whatever her name was. Sighing in relief, Kanda lowered his guard. "What?"

"Drewel hasn't been around lately," the girl's voice quivered, but she met his eyes defiantly. "I was wondering if you knew where she was."

"Haven't you checked her house." It wasn't a question. Kanda didn't feeling like talking.

"She wasn't there." There was an edge of hysteria in her voice. "Ever since you guys came, she has been worrying around about the redhead!"

He scowled. "And how is that my problem?"

"You're his friend," Shizuka protested. He sighed again. "He's with her now, just look around. Never leaves her side."

The girl blinked at the sudden information. "Okayy…"

Kanda rolled his eyes and stalked off past her, aware of her following him. Probably he'd just drop her off school or something…

Shizuka was trailing behind him across the junction, past the school campus and towards the direction of the row of houses. Before Kanda could even turn back to tell her off, she walked to the side and unlocked the gate of the closest house.

"Thanks." She called out, before going in. Kanda raised an eyebrow. Thanks? He barely told her anything. He watched as she made her way into the house, before turning back on the route home. Since when was her house so close to his?

Much behind him, a pair of golden eyes gleamed. _Drewel…_

--

Allen grabbed a carton of soda and dumped it on the trolley, before proceeding to dump several packets of instant noodles in too. He then wandered off to the ice-cream section and took five tubs of different flavored ice-cream, before wheeling himself to the poultry section. The towering amount of items on his cart were so high, it was nearly twice of his height.

The girl at the counter jaw-dropped at the mountain of mainly-food items that now lay on the conveyer belt. Allen flashed a sheepish smile that sent her into hyperventilation. As he waited for the shaken girl to scan the items' tags, his focus wandered off to outside. A storm was brewing nearby, he could tell.

"Umm… We're done." The cashier stammered and he handed her a wad of cash. "No change." He thanked her briefly and picked up all the plastic bags in a hand, the other fiddling with his handphone as he headed towards the exit.

Just as he reached absent-mindedly to open the door, it slammed in his face as someone rushed in. "Oww…" he winced in pain, clutching his nose.

"Ehh? Allen-kun?"

Lenalee's curious and apologetic eyes peered at him. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there…"

Allen gathered his bags again, smiling at her. "It's okay," he said. "Whatcha doing here for?"

"I had to drop by for something…"

He easily helped her with her bag. "Need me to accompany you?"

"N-no, its okay!" Lenalee flushed crimson, waving her hands. "You must be busy…"

He laughed carelessly, leading her to the entrance. "Not at all… its just the bags bothering me, but it's okay."

"Well, thanks." She grinned happily at him and he smiled back, causing all the females in his direction to swoon in envy. "So, what're up to? Cooking up a feast?"

"Well, something like that…" he chuckled. "Since I have the time now…"

Something about Allen's tone of voice made Lenalee didn't want to answer.

--

_Name: Drewel_

_Age: 16_

_D.O.B: 9 August 1993_

_Situation: Parents murdered by the Noah Clan, child grown up alone. Has potential qualities for a Noah, went unnoticed by the Earl when she hid. Able to manipulate people easily. Has an existing relationship with the Noah Bookman._

Tyki smirked maliciously and added a word in bold below the summary he had written, "TARGET".

He'd get a bull's eye this time round.

--

**A/N: **

**School is tiring… I guess the next update would be either on Monday or Friday. Thank you for the reviews for the previous filler-like chapter! I really got sick after writing it, thus the week-long update.**

**Please review!**

**-Skitter**


End file.
